joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Felipe Neto(Ultra Downplayed)
Sumarry Felipe Neto Is A Comedian And One Of Most Hated And Low-budget Channel In YouTube Together With His Brother Stats And Power Tier: �� | Garbage Tier | 10-C Name: Felipe Neto Rodrigues Vieira Origin: Youtube | Real Life Age: 31 Years(Physically) | 6 Years(Mentally) Classification: The Most Hypocritical And Controversial Guy On Youtube Power And Abilities: Irrelevant(So Weak That It Has No Power and Abilities) Attack Potency: ��+ | Garbage Level+ | Below Average Level+ | Irrelevant Speed: Below Average Lifting Strength: None Striking Strength: Below Average Level+ Durability: None(Can Be Killed By Everything And Everybody) Stamina: Extremely Low+ Standard Equipment: His Trash Channel Intelligence: Massively Dumb(Dumb As Rock) Weakness: He is below weakening, below downgrading, below below, below losing and boundlessly below below everything, below everything, everyone, below everyone, anyone, below anyone, anything, below anything, all concepts, below all concepts, all existence, below all existence, non-existence, below non-existence, all reality, below all reality, non-reality, below non-reality, all fantasy, below all fantasy, non-fantasy, below non-fantasy, all fiction, below all fiction, non-fiction, below non-fiction, all sci-fyi, below all sci-fyi, non-sci-fyi, below non-sci-fyi, all possibility, below all possibility, all impossibility, below all impossibility, all nothingness behind everything, below all nothingness behind everything, nothing, below nothing and below imaginable, below imaginable, unimaginable, below unimaginable, all VS threads, below all VS threads, non VS threads, below Non VS threads, all votes, below all votes, non votes, below non votes, thought, below thought, non thought, below non thought, all possibility, below all possibility, all impossibility, below all impossibility and below ever. He is the most weakest character in existence, below existence, non-existence, below non existence, existing, below existing, non-existing, below non-existing, nothingness, below nothingness, nothing, below nothing, comments, below comments, non-comments, below non-comments, all profiles, below all profiles, all blogs, below all blogs, dying, below dying and below imaginable, below imaginable, unimaginable, below unimaginable, thought, below thought and below Others Notable Victories: Lorekeeper Zinnia(Over Downplayed And According To Haters) (Only from Scold She Died) Miles Tails Prower(Downplayed And Low-balled) (His Head Exploded For See His Crappy Videos) Notable Loses: Below The Concept Of Loss(He Is Stomped By Everybody And Everything) Inconclusive Matchs: The Processes That He Received Category:Stronger Than Miles Tails Prower (Downplayed and Lowballed) Category:Weaker Than Bill Cipher Category:Weaker than Naruto (according to haters) Category:Shit Tier Category:Garbage Tier Category:Useless tier Category:Youtubers Category:Below Dimensional Category:Below Tiers Category:Below Characters Category:Below Shit Tier Category:Below Below Category:Below Category:Below Garbage Category:Below Tiers, Tiers, Beyond Tiers Manipulation Category:Below below Category:Below belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow below Category:Irrelevant Tier Category:Assholes Category:Gay Characters Category:Chara solos Category:Weaker than EvilMinion456 Category:Weak Category:Weaklings Category:Weak in mortal state Category:Weaker, uglier and dumber all the characters in the past, present and future Category:Weaker than Chara Category:Weaker Than Barney The Dinosaur Category:Weakened to shit Category:Weak to boats Category:Weak to fire Category:Weaker than Dio Category:Dumbasses Category:Dumbest character on this wiki Category:Dumber than ProJared Category:Annoying Category:Bad Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:Intolerant Bastard! Category:Villains Category:Downplay Category:Weakling Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Dumb Category:MigatteNoGokui121's Profiles